As population continues to increase, food production becomes an ever expanding problem. Effective use of water resources affects the productivity of agricultural farms. In addition, fertilization has become one of the main factors enhancing productivity and quality of agricultural farms. This has resulted in increased consumption of fertilizers worldwide, raising new issues such as increased production costs and contamination effects from agricultural activity.